During the manufacturing process of LCDs and OLEDs, full contact detection is performed after cutting the panel needed to be tested, in order to achieve the accurate detection of defective products. In the full contact detection, each test pin in the test block is in one-to-to correspondence with the signal pin in the panel pad. As the resolution of the current panel is getting higher and higher, in actual production, the alignment deviation (misalignment between the test pin and the signal pin) is difficult to avoid, which affects the detection accuracy of the signal pin in the detection procedure.